jimbaderfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Soun Tendo (Continuum-59343921)
Soun Tendo --42, Patriarch of Tendo House, Master of Anything Goes History Many years ago Soun, along with Genma Saotome, was taken as a student by the founder of Anything Goes Martial Arts, Happosai. However "training" largely consisted of the grandmaster gleefully abusing them as slaves or pack animals, chaining up, starving and taunting them by eating all their food, and sticking them with responsibility for his thefts and runaway restaurant bills. They eventually managed to temporarily get rid of their tormentor by getting him drunk and then sealing him within a cave, by means of explosives, a large boulder, and a Shinto O-fuda seal. At some point Soun established his dojo, got married, and became the father of Kasumi, Nabiki, and Akane. With the untimely death of his wife, he was left with the responsibility of raising his three daughters and the duty of keeping his dojo afloat all by himself. However Genma found raising a child on his own to be to harsh and attempted to pawn him off on Soun to be raised along side his fiancée Akane. Soun not really trusting immediately suspicious that his "old friend and fellow student of the Martial Arts" was actually trying to unload his son on the Tendo Household agreed but only if Genma agreed to raise Soun’s middle child in his place. Nodoka eventually moved into to the Tendo household to aid Soun in raising the children. Upon Nabiki’s return seeing how she and Ranma hit it off Soun and Genma switched the engagement from Akane to Nabiki. After Kurumi and Natsume arrived at the dojo upon finding out who Soun was the pair calls him father and Natsume pulls out the photo of the three of them together to prove it, as Soun cannot recall ever having illegitimate children. After telling their story, she points out the promise written and signed on the back, which appears to settle things. Soun quickly passes out from the shock. When Kuno once again came to the dojo to court Akane and Keiko only to be stopped by Natsume Genma and Soun were distracted by the commotion when Kuno challenged her. Soun was finding the whole matter of Natsume and Kurumi claimimg him for their father to be deeply troubling, not least for the fact that it cast him in a bad light and slighted the memory of his beloved late wife. When Natsume and Kurumi met Happosai Genma and Soun surprised everyone by forbidden him from performing his usual actions with them. Genma explained to Happosai who the two were and that it would be improper to show such actions towards them so he should at least give them a chance to adjust. Though surprised when Happosai accepted this and left the two shuddering at the thought of what their Master might be contemplating. When Akane and Nabiki returned home and challenged Natsume and Kurumi to a fight with Soun and Genma forced to watch. When Soun bemoaned such a scenario Genma informed him that there was nothing they could do as it was a matter of honor. After the match Happposai revealed the two were in fact the daughters of Soun’s sister Mariko Tendo. Happy that he was proven innocent of infidelity Soun asked the two to stay as they were all he had left of his sister. Upon arriving back home Akane confronted her father and told Soun Tendo flat that she wanted to be engaged to Ryoga and no other. This started several hours of intense shouting in which Soun flat-out forbid Akane to have anything to do with Ryoga, and listed a number of perfectly valid reasons (or so he considered them) for any sort of relationship with the aptly-named Lost Boy. In the end he caved in to Akane's relentless insistence that she would marry Ryoga and no one else, taking Ryoga himself by surprise and left him to sit there stunned for five full minutes just absorbing the implications. Surprisingly Genma gave his support to Ryoga and his voice helped to decide the matter. While playing another game of Shogi Soun surprised Genma by asking him if it seemed as if their lives are caught in a routine of repetitive existence. Given the craziness of their lives however Genma equated it more to a soap opera. There conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Cologne who wanted to see to see Happosai to consult him regarding strange feelings she had been having. However she ended up being distracted by Typhoon rushing past them. Afterwards Nodoka had Genma go off to investigate what was going on to which a Kurumi, Cologne, Happosai and finally Soun decided to follow. Before he left he revealed that his life being an endless soap opera was the routine he was talking about much to the confusion of Nodoka, Kasumi and Shampoo. The four came ran up to Kuno and Natsume shortly after Typhoon passed them. They continued their pursuit after Cologne figured out that Typhon was heading to the Fish Market. However by the time they caught up to everyone else Typhoon had kidnapped Ukyo and burrowed underground. As everyone was waiting for Nabiki’s plan to come into fruition Soun noticed how nervous Genma was he asked him what was troubling him. Genma replied that Frank and Heracles were giving him the evil eye. Nodoka assured him he just had that effect on people. To her anger Hinako arrived and started instantly flirting with Soun earning curious looks from Shampoo and Kasumi. After Artemis was dealt with and everyone was rushing to the hospital due to the fact that Shampoo had gone into labor causing Hinako to congratulating Soun for becoming a grandfather. She was also there to keep him from freaking out at the thought of it. When a sudden storm sprung up he and Genma noticed the similarities between the sever storm that popped up as well as the one that popped up when Ranma was born. After making it to the hospital Genma distracted Soun from the fact that the chief nurse wouldn’t let him into the delivery room by challenging him to a game of Shogi. Soun decided ask Godai on his feeling about finally having his daughter back. Both Nodoka, Genma, and Soun were surprised that given all the trouble facing her Godai wished Kodachi would have stayed away a little longer. Hinako then chastises Soun after he pointed out that Godai never cared about such things before. From there the adults began discussing how much the children had matured as well as the budding relationship between Tatewaki and Natsume. After Doctor Tofu informed everyone of Lylac’s birth Soun took awhile to revover from the revelation and had to be prodded several times by Hinako before he could even begin to have a reaction. Genma slapped a beefy hand on his friend's shoulder and congratulated him on his first grandchild while mentioning that Lylac was a good name for a daughter of the House of Tendo and that the next time she could have a son when she marries Ranma. He was also there to comfort Soun when the revelation Lylac was the child of two woman. Once the shock wore off however he agreed with Genma and congratulated both his daughters on having such a beautiful child. When Kuno came to the dojo stating that he had gotten them a meeting with a professional ratings board who could give their official stamp of approval to the Tendo dojo so that its students might be recognized in official competitions. Soun told Happosai that the girl's soccer team would be facing an out-of-town competition to get him out of the way for the entire afternoon. As Natsume trained the class of fifteen advanced students Kurume sat on the sidelines with the less advanced students, Soun, Kuno, and the three masters. Soun casually noted the way Kuno was gazing at Natsume causing him to impressed by how much he had done to to redeem himself in Soun's eyes for past missteps and rude behavior. His immediate concern was the three masters and Soun was that they appeared to have made a favorable decision. This met that the dojo would finally gain recognition away from the disreputable reputation of being a "dishonorable" system, caused by Happosai. The three masters Itabashi Himura, Natsura Ikari, and Rumigo Takare were about to make a favorable decision in regard to the dojo and the effectiveness in its training of its students when Happosai returned to the dojo. Soun could not withhold a whimper. The fact that the founder of the school was not only still alive but hanging around the dojo alarmed the three. Luckily Natsume and Kurumi were quick to dispatch Happosai impressing the three even more. However Natsume, Soun and everyone else were left wondering when Kurumi suddenly left. For Soun there was something overpowering yet enormously tempting about the affectionate Miss Hinako as it had been a while since a beautiful young thing had paid him so much attention. So was happy to invite her to the circus with the family. While Soun and Nodoka reminisced about their youth and wondered how Sakura was doing Tatewaki sensing the tension rising due to Hinako’s presence offered to take her to get snacks and Kurumi going with them to make sure that he didn’t get drained Perfume sensed that Mousse was watching them. However upon realizing that he wasn’t after her Natsume quickly put together that he must be going after Kurumi everyone left to stop him. Leaving Soun, Nodoka and Kasumi by themselves before they two quickly followed. They arrived at a dead run, just in time to see Mousse defeat Kurumi using his newly created Kurosenken. Mousse’s celebration was interrupted by Cologne poising as an exiled Amazon informing him that due to defeating Kurumi they were now married. Soun protested refusing to allow one of his daughters to be married against her will. But Nodoka and Kasumi pointed out that it should be up to Kurumi. So when Kurumi came to Mousse’s defense after Perfume laid into him Soun gave her his blessing and left for the tent. They were shocked to see Ranma was apart of the acrobatics act. During the act when Ryoga ended up bouncing off the net and landing on the ground Genma attempted to distract the audience by balancing on a ball. However he was unable to keep his balance and ended up crashing into the pole holding up the tent and ended up knocking off Kaoih. Ranma ended up landed in a heap between Kaoih’s breast causing Nabiki, Ukyo and Soun to attack him demanding to know what happened. Ranma felt that it was time for Genma and Sakura to explain what was going on. Soun invited Itabashi Himura, Natsura Ikari, and Rumigo Takare to the match between Nabiki and Ranma. As the two started going all out and Hinako asked him if he wanted her to put a stop to it. Soun actually considered the offer, but decided to reserve it for a last resort of preference. After Nabiki was switched with a counterpart of herself from another universe initially no one realized that it was a different Nabiki and were only worried that she was okay Cologne instantly knew something was wrong. Her suspicions were confirmed when Nabiki passed at the revelation that she and Shampoo were married. Taking Nabiki to her room Cologne explained the situation to her when she came too such as her relationship with ranma and Shampoo, Lylac, the five way engagement as well as her curse. She also explained how this Nabiki and there Nabiki switched places to Ranma, Shampoo Kasumi Soun, Genma and Nodoka once they realized what was going on. After Doctor was called he and Nodoka tried to get Nabiki from letting herself get too upset as Ranma and Shampoo explained the difference between her world and theirs. However after she fainted again he decided it enough dramatic revelations for his patient and told everyone to leave so that Nabiki could rest. When Kasumi was kidnapped by Dimitr to use as leverage against Nabiki everyone assured the grieving Soun that they would save her. With a combination of Talbain and Perfume’s tracking skills they quickly found Dimitri’s location. Only to find out that he turned Kasumi into a ghoul. As Perfume dealt with Dimitri Soun and Genma confronted Kasumi, shaken by the sight of the gentle-mannered girl with the glowing eyes and slightly otherworldly air that made her seem somehow less innocent than the Kasumi that all remembered. When Dimitri exerted his control over Kasumi to have her attack the two Nodoka imposed herself in front of her getting Kasumi to calm down while also forcing her to remain where she was. When Dimitri called forth a zombie legion that he had prepared before hand to deal with the beleaguered family of Martial Artists. The nervous Soun and Genma realized that they had to make a fight of it. Nodoka just flashed her katana and said, "Let them come." With everything back to normal Genma and Soun decided to celebrate with a bottle of sake. Something that Nodoka didn’t find at all surprising. Arriving home from the public bath house Soun and Genma were both surprised upon finding a group of strange people gathered about in their back yard, and only Nodoka seemed to be at home of all the usual residents of their strange household. Happosai immediately started his usual antics randomly fondling and grouping the surviving members of the most powerful vampire families and bloodlines. Julian desperately asked the Saotomes and Tendo patriarch to call him off, but there was nothing they could do. Ling-Ko went supernova hellfire erupted from her body, lancing out to strike the heavens themselves and cause a clear sky to go cloudy, storm clouds congealing moments later, followed rapidly by the flash of instant lightning. Unleashing devastation Ling-Ko hit Leguire and Genma and destroyed everything around her. As Nodoka and Julian checked on Genma the lawyer was impressed at the fact that he was able survive being struck. While checking if everyone was okay they were surprised to see that Happosai had survived. Genma and Soun were shocked when Happosai revealed that everyone was a vampire due to how cold they were. Ling-Ko apologized to Nodoka for her thoughtless actions of breaking her promise. However Nodoka assured her that she didn’t have to apologize as Happosai has that effect on people. Finding out that it was the Demon Master who assaulted them shocked everyone. Yasmina offered to remove him which Nodoka agreed to if she could as Genma and Soun had already tried. Ling-Ko apologized again and despite Nodoka’s protest insisted that she owed her blood obligation and had Julian see to it that the Tendo family was duly compensated. Natsumi and Miyuki took shelter behind the furniture until it was safe to come out. When they did Leguire used that as proof of why they call her the Blood Mother. Miyu quickly stopped him from teasing the two and comforted them with the fact that unlike the rest off them once daylight came they could be safely on their way without fear that the Goya will be hunting them. After that they began to focus on what to do about Dimitri. Nodoka and Happosai happily agreed to help along with Soun and a reluctant Genma. Though Soun wished that someone would take pity on him and give him a clue as to what was going. Lenore quickly explained to the two what was going on causing Genma to change into his cursed form so that Vampires wouldn’t try and drink his blood. Chloe assured to the two that nothing would happen as they were under the Queen’s protection. Though Kiima was still worried about Dimitri Laguire brushed her off as he Yasmina, M'shulla, Tsien-Ko, Mei-Ling were interested in Genma and Soun’s Shoji game specifically the fact that the two were cheating. When BB-Hood and her mercenaries attacked the house Soun and Genma hid under the floorboards since their martial arts skills were not equipped to deal with high-tech mercenaries firing off enough ammo to topple a third world nation. Seeing that his wife was in danger Genma left his place of safety with a speed that astounded even Soun. when Nabiki and the others arrived Soun climbed out from under the concealment of the house reassured his daughters that it wasn’t as bad as it looked. As Donovan and Frank worried over the fact that Dimtiri and Pyron were working together Miyu revealed that they were working for Jeddah. Not at all carrying about this revelation but furious at the attack on her family and promised that Dimitri would pay. Nodoka told Genma and Soun to lie down and get some rest. However Happosai quickly cowed the two into getting involved in Ranma’s rescue. Both Soun and Genma reacted to the gentle reproof in the Saotome Matriarch's voice upon seeing them by cringing slightly. Soun said that he couldn’t stand back and do nothing while his children were in danger claiming that Genma was fine. Nodoka wasn’t buying though pointing out that Genma could barely walk and was leaning on Soun’s shoulder. Genma attempted to put his foot down but she immediately realized that Happosai put them up to it. It was here that the two noticed the two Enforcer’s. When Kasumi returned to the mortal plane of existence the awed expressions of both her family and the Darkstalkers greeted her. Kasumi gently touched bare feet upon the ground once again and felt the folding of wings behind her back as her dress altered abruptly and strange markings briefly appeared upon her face, to fade away moments later, leaving her much the same in appearance as before...yet somehow radiating an inner light that was breathtaking. Nabiki was the first to break the silence bringing everyone out of their stupor. Though Larva was the first to remember Morgan’s warning and asked her why she thought it was a bad idea to give it to a Queen. Morgan explained that according to legends...if you do so, then a Queen can be transformed into a goddess. Only Donovan seemed unaffected by the transformation, and when he asked if Kasumi was ready to rescue Ranma and stop Dimitri Kasumi’s affirmative reply had a musical quality to it as the slight movement of her head caused the unusual set of earrings that she was wearing to reflect the light...revealing the fact that one of them was quite obviously a miniaturized Bloodstone. The rest of the Posse and the Nightbreed floated in the air above Nabiki, Frank, Keiko and Morgan leading the pack was Kasumi glanced back down her sister feeling a certain thrill about going to the rescue of her little brother at Nabiki's side, no longer a burden or a useless appendage to a fight but an actual player in the Posse. The rest of her family and friends were still getting used to the idea that they were floating in air without any visible means of support, held aloft by the power of Kasumi as she telekinetically transported these fighters from her home to the place of battle. Natsume, Kurumi, Tatewaki, Mousse, Nodoka, Happosai, Soun and Genma were all doing their level best to cope with being several hundred meters in the air and drifting as leisurely as sakura blossoms on a warm summer breeze. Natsumi and Miyuki were doing their best not to lose their lunch while Himiko, Nagi, Miyu and Yui seemed to be taking it all in stride, while Julian cling to the arms of Yamina and Leguire flew on his own vampiric power, and the mysterious D kept pace with Talbain by leaping from roof to roof much nearer to ground level. Julian and Larva who was also floating under his own auspices were the first to notice Pyron. Kasumi guided her group to a relatively clear area and was about to set everyone down when they were attacked by Jeddah’s mercenaries She cried out upon seeing the shoulder-fired rocket heading unerringly towards the speeding motorcycle commanded by Frank and at such a speed that it made avoidance all but impossible. Luckily Frank saw the puff of smoke long before the rocket sped towards his position allowing his cycle to intercept them. Though she cried out once again when they were once again assaulted by bullets. Kasumi turned a hard look towards the shooters and all at once the bullets began to bounce off an invisible shielding that extended to cover the rest of her party. Telling Kasumi to stay back Julian drew his butterfly blades and heading off into battle before she could stop him. The rest of her family and friends soon followed breaking free from the protective cover of her bubble to launch their own attacks in their own distinctive fashions. Happosai quickly skirted the major action and heading for the altar that Ling-Ko was held on telling Genma and Soun to cover him. Genma attempted to stop him only to flinch as a bullet passed a little too near him for his comfort causing him and Soun to take shelter behind a mausoleum. Knowing that they couldn’t just stay there and wait to be picked off Soun stood up and unleashed his Demon head attack causing many of the gunmen to falter and hesitate in their fire, momentarily distracted by the "Demon." Genma took this opportunity to take the gunmen out. Not far away Nodoka paused in the act of slicing through the kevlar armor of one opponent to smile in the direction of her husband. Impressed that he and Soun were showing what they were made of. Before she stabbed with her sword through the face mask of yet another assailant. Soun aided Tsien-Ko and Mei-Ling in helping Ling-Ko after she was freed by Happosai. Trying not to look at her luscious body he gave her his gi top to cover up her nakedness. Ling-Ko was generally touched though the moment was ruined by Happosai asking for a kiss. When Dimitri Jeddah and Pyron left for the Interim realm to complete the spell everyone was ready to rush in but were stopped by Frank who felt it was best to take the strongest among them who were still able to fight, and the rest wait there for them to return. So that if they didn’t manage to stop the spell from being cast, they’ll have a backup plan to prevent a Rakshasa invasion. It was decided that Ranma and Nabiki would lead the way along with Frank, Keiko, Natsume, Kurumi, Talbain, Kasumi and Happosai, while Yasmina and the others remained behind. Tsien-Ko tried to demand that she Mei-Ling and Ling-Ko go as well but Ling-Ko quickly declined as she was in no condition to fight and they would be needed incase the others fail. She then led them away so that they could help her overcome the effects of the Kamasenken. Soun remarked that while the battle was harsh they were lucky that no one got hurt even if Kuno came close. This caused Genma to reveal to him that he and Natsume had become engaged. Something that he and Nodoka forgot to tell him. When Raptor suddenly showed up dead silence greeted him, and for a moment Raptor wondered at the reason, then slowly he began to take in the number of bodies laying on the ground, both mercenaries and HK zombies, then he did a slow pan and took in the group that was presently all chained up and gagged, then at the heroes looking at him with non-plussed expressions. Seeing Nodoka reach for her sword while Leguire and Yamina were glared in his direction. Soun and Genma ready to make a point of it, with Natsumi and Miyuki giving the Zombie angry looks while Julian standing up and unsheathing his butterfly swords, clearly intending to make an issue of the matter. Raptor decided to cut his losses and transported the surviving Dark Pack of Darkwulf, Gunther and the B-Girls to the Interim Realm. Unfortunately before they could follow him the police finally arrived. Lenore, Kiima, and Chloe arrived just as a war-zone was breaking out in the formerly sleepy graveyard adjoining to the suburbs of Nerima. The vampires and their allies, plus several dozen heavily armed police officers and SWAT team members were all caught by surprise as the gateway flung open and admitted a mass of hideous, swarming shapes that swooped down over everyone before the impulse to shoot could reach those with fingers on weapon triggers. While a shocked Leguire and Yasmina tried to figure out what happened Lenore just launched herself at the monsters and slashed them with her hand, which automatically distended nails as sharp as claws that tore into the Rakshasa flesh and caused the creature to scream as though its very soul were being torn from its body. The same could not be said for the various policemen and women under siege by the winged beasts, and before anyone could do more than squeeze off a single shot the wave of nightmarish horrors was upon them, and one by one the humans went down, engulfed by the enfolding flesh envelopes that the creatures used to entrap their victims. Miyuki and Natsumi were the first to fall prey to these horrors but were fortunate enough to have allies near to hand who were quick of wit and twice as homicidal. Leguire moved before the Rakshasa even knew there was a vampire in their midst and suddenly the two engulfing the off-duty policewomen were sliced cleanly open, waves of energy leaching out from the creatures into Leguire as he fed upon their deaths, growing stronger in the process as he turned to lash out at other creatures that were only just then turning to confront him. Eighteen policemen and women perished while their comrades looked on in horrified amazement, while yet more of their number succumbed to the Rakshasa, even as the remaining officers finally gave into their warrior instinct and unleashed a deadly salvo of bullets and buckshot, all to little avail as much of their projectile weaponry passed harmlessly through the ethereal bodies of these predatory creatures. However Nodoka proved to be less impotent than the rest, and her sword was of finer tempered steel that could slash through anything, either living or unliving. Rakshasa after Rakshasa met its end with a high-pitched scream as she wove a deadly pattern with her family's katana and claimed every creature that came within reach of her all-too-effective sharp-edged weapon. Seeing Genma and Soun cowered behind a pair of headstones she snapped at them to fight. Genma seeing his wife standing alone in the midst of their adversaries, then spotted the discarded Naginata left behind by Natsume and snatched it up, turning it into a helicopter-blade like glaze of steel and fury that began felling Rakshasa at a distance, soon rivaling the total racked up by his wife in fallen and dissolving demonic bodies. While found the hilt of a sword being handed to him by Leguire and was soon fighting for his life with the rapier being wielded Chinese-style and Soun fighting furiously to reach the side of his best friend and Genma's wife, the three of them holding their ground against the deadly tide seeking to overwhelm them. Unfortunately there was just too many of the Rakshasa to staunch the tide. Soon Yasmina found herself fighting back-to-back with Leguire, standing guard over the remaining humans, who had somehow managed to wind up huddled together between several overturned police cars. A desperate Lenore asked what they were supposed to do to which Julian could only reply that they fight until they drop. Leguire was about to reply by Natsumi asking him how they could kill the Rakshasa. Him telling her that she need to hit them right where the pineal gland would be located in a human was all she needed and she took a revolver borrowed from a fallen comrade and place three quick shots into the foreheads of the nearest of the Rakshasa. Now that they had a fighting chance she and Miyuki began betting on who could kill the most. Which reminded Leguire what he liked so much about humans. They were finally rescued by the arrival of Eve who came vaulting high into the night air spitting rockets of death into the massed ranks of the Rakshasa. The Rakshasa ranks snarled viscously and started to advance, diving mercilessly at the lone giant of a woman, yet somehow Eve seemed confident and proud as she stood at the ready, and then the battle was joined in a bloody no-holds-barred fury as tempered steel began to weave a deadly tale of feminine fury... Once the hoard ended the two fathers sat together on memorial tomb as they reminisced on everything that had happened. Soun worried about his eldest daughter just wanted to know what became of Kasumi. Genma consoled his friend telling him that with Ranma and Nabiki to look after her there was nothing under earth or heaven could get past them to hurt Kasumi. While he thanked his friend for trying Soun was still worried. When they exited the Dimensional Gate Soun stood up and whirled about in time to see the gate closing behind the last of the new arrivals, then his eyes went towards the woman who stood at the head of this group and he cried out Kasumi’s name. as the family were greeting each other. Morgan suddenly grabbed Lilith and began draining her. D demanded to know what she was doing as he started to reach for his own long blade. Only to be told to back off as this was between her and her clone. John explained to the others how Beliol created Lilith to bleed away a portion of Morgan’s power only for her to gain independent life and intelligence after a number of years away from Morgan. Realizing that Morgan was attempting absorb Lilith to combine both aspects of her power D called her out for being such an idiot. Kasumi was able to feel it as well Lilith was different enough from Morgan for them to be two forms of the same person. Lilith was in fact Morgan’s daughter and telling Morgan that she was a clone Beliol way of controlling his daughter by setting her against her own child to insure her compliance. This revelation caused Morgan to suddenly let go of Lilith, who collapsed to the ground and remained as still as a stringless puppet. Fortunately while her life force was weak Lilith was still alive. Dimitri then took that opportunity to grab Genma figuring that as the master of both Ranma and Nabiki absorbing his knowledge would make him even stronger. Unfortunately for Dimitri he also ended up absorbing Genma’s curse making him relatively easy to deal with. Genma hit Dimitri square between the eyebrows as Soun rose from the ground to the sound of popping his knuckles. The transformed renegade went down heavily under the subsequent pounding inflicted by both Soun and a vengeful Genma. Nabiki congratulated Genma for being useful for once before scowling and asking him about Dimitri’s comment that he was holding back techniques. Luckily Genma was saved by the arrival of the Enforcers. After Dimitri was taken into custody and the rest of the Dark Pack was dealt with since the trouble of the night was over they agreed. However Lenore was quick to point out that as a novice Queen life will be completely different for Kasumi. Not to mention that they still needed to make peace between the various tribes. Leguire and Link-Ko weren’t really worried about this however as they had the backing of the King of tribe Jezebel, and even the ruling Council must heed his word on such important matters. By this point Donovan spoke up as they still hadn’t realized that Kasumi wasn’t a Queen of the Vampires but a Goddess. This revelation was even more surprising but it was ultimately Kasumi’s destiny. To say everyone was shocked by this revelation was an understatement. Soun stuttered at this new surprise causing Genma to once again attempt to calm him down. Everyone was about to head home when Kurumi realized that she hadn’t seen Happosai in a while. Soun and Genma turned alarmed looks towards the youngest member of their mutual clan, as did Nodoka. This revelation caused Frank to panic as he must have followed Dracula and Eve. All at once a loud feminine cry was heard, followed in short order by a very loud smacking noise, and tracing this the sound of a voice screaming as it reached escape velocity soaring high into the heavens. Nabiki wasted little time calling out the Elemental spirits in Ranma's body in a challenge match to prove which of them had top claim to her husband. In spite of Ranma's warnings Nabiki had felt confident that she could handle all four elementals at once, only to discover the hard way what a struggle it was for Ranma to control them, let alone the folly of fighting four elemental beings at the same exact time without full knowledge of his Senken maneuvers. So in order for Ranma to regain control over his Elementals Genma and Happosai took him in a training trip. When they returned Kasumi informed everyone that she was leaving to take her exams for medical school and Frank agreed to act as her sponsor and companion. Nodoka immediately mediated reminding a panicking Soun that they’d discussed this and he’s agreed that it was time that Kasumi continued with her education. Kasumi thanked Nodoka and assured Soun that she would only be gone for a day and a half. She also assured a worried Ranma she wouldn’t be leaving for good if she’s accepted. Frank arrived just Natsumi and Kuno expressed their worry about so shortly after learning about the forces of evil, and how they might seek to turn her to their nature. No one was really surprised by Frank’s arrival except for Soun. Genma brought Soun out of his shock when he told Kasumi to remember to wear protection and had to hastily explain that he meant riding on his motorcycle. This just caused Soun’s face to further drain of color. Kasumi gave her final farewell before exiting the gates of the compound with the hulking man-brute named Steinberg at her side, who was helping her to find a seat on the back of that humungous motorcycle that he affectionately named, "The Monster" before straddling it between his powerful thighs and starting up its engine. Kasumi turned and wave at the familiar faces watching her depart towards an unknown future, and in her parting made everyone aware of what was leaving with her...the center of peace and stability that Kasumi manifested. Powers & Abilities Though he has not worked as hard to perfect his martial arts as Genma, Soun’s own form of special attack can prove useful in a pinch in warding off potential troubles. Category:Continuum-59343921